Marc Returns
by BookMark-Marc
Summary: What happens when you put Maddie and London with a really handsome guy? Complete Mayham AGAIN! Marc comes back to the hotel again hoping for a peaceful visit wouldn't he have learned? Now Marc, Zack, and Cody all need to escape from not only London but
1. On the Plane

In the Plane

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. I only own Marc. Which reminds me If you didn't read the story Marc checks in your going to be completely clue less cause this is a sequal.

Marc found his seat on the plane he sat down and turned on his CD player. It's been a year since he was last in the United States he look a little different he was well built with brown hair. He was thinking about the last time he was there. Another girl sat down on his left. She tapped him on the shoulder. He took off his head phoned and directed his attention to the girl.

"Yea?" Marc asked

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going we're both on a plane that goes to the USA and back it's not like I'm going to jump out of the plane over an uncharted island."

"Oh yea"

Marc looked at her awkwardly and put his headphones back on turning the volume all the way up so he didn't have to hear the clueless girl talk to him the whole flight he figured if he nodded his head a lot she wouldn't notice he wasn't listening.

After the plane took off he felt some one hold his hand he looked over and saw the girl's hand resting on his. He drew away from the girl's hand and went back to listening. After awhile the girl took the head phones off his head.

"What did you do that for!"

"I wanted to tell you something?"

"What?"

"Did you know that it takes 5 pounds to rip your ear off?"

"Fascinating" Marc answered sarcastically he really didn't care he didn't have any plans to rip any one's ear off nor his own.

He put his headphones back on. She took them off his head again.

"WHAT!"

Everyone on the plane heard him and turned to see what the heck was going on. Marc slid down in his seat.

He felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned his head to see what it was although he was sure he knew he was right but still surprised seeing the girls face right up against his.

"Whoa you're a little to close there."

"I like you a lot"

"I never would have guessed"

Chapter two will be up soon


	2. Arriving at the Tipton

Arriving at the Tipton.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

After the never ending plane ride Marc had a headache and just wanted to get to the hotel so he could rest I mean who could blame him he had to listen to this annoying girl for the whole ride. He looked for the limo that was supposed to pick him up. Suddenly he spotted it he opened the door to see the face of an admiring London Tipton.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"I was so happy hearing that you were coming!"

"How exactly did you find out?" Marc asked remembering specifically asking Mr. Moseby not to mention his arrival to any one.

"Oh, Mr. Moseby said something about Me giving him a headache and to go annoy Marc with my blabbering."

"I should have known."

"I saved you a seat see!"

"You know what London that is really nice of you but I think I'll ride with the driver or in the trunk."

"Why would you want to sit in the trunk that would be uncomfortable."

"London, I was kidding"

"Oh, So you will sit with me?"

"No I'm sitting up front."

"But you said you were kidding."

"About the Trunk"

"Oh, so you are sitting in the Trunk."

"No, I was going to… Oh never mind" Marc said as he walked up to the front Opened the door and sat with the driver.

"You might need these" The Driver said as he handed Marc earplugs.

"Why"

"You'll see."

And he was right because as soon as they pulled out of the airport London started singing as loud as she could. Marc put the ear plugs in and they arrived at the Tipton.

Marc got out of the car and Ran inside he knew London was going to want to talk to him on the way in. As soon as he entered the hotel he ran to Mr. Moseby and Got his room key.

"Mr. Moseby, This is the Key to the Martin's room"

"Oh, yes did I forget to tell you. Our rooms are full and the twins heard me about to call you to cancel your visit but they stopped me and said that you can sleep in there room."

"Is Carrie ok with that."

"Oh, no one told you that either? Carrie Is out of town she wants you to watch the twins for the week She was very excited you were staying there."

"Ok, so I come for a Vacation and I end up having to babysit Zack and Cody?"

"Is that a problem? The twins chose you too baby sit over Maddie."

"They did?"

"Ok, Only Cody did but Carrie didn't want Zack harassing Maddie the whole week. And whenever she babysits the twins get in trouble. But when you babysat there was no problem."

"Ok, I guess I can watch Zack and Cody."

Then Marc walked to the elevator and Made his way to his new suite.


	3. Where's ZACK!

Where is Zack? 

Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

The next morning Marc woke up to someone pushing him back and forth. He looked up and noticed it was Zack and Cody.

"I think a bed would have been more comfortable." Zack said.

"Yea I was cleaning"

"We noticed we could walk through the room." Cody replied.

Marc sat up.

"Well now let's just keep it that way I don't want you two to get in trouble with your mom."

"Good thinking." Zack replied.

"Wait, so your not going to tell our mom?"

"Of course not." Marc said

"Oh well I'm going to see Maddie" Zack said.

"Wait have you eaten?"

"I have but Cody Just woke up"

"Ok well you go ahead, Cody what do you want for Breakfast." Marc said.

"Hmmm… I don't know. How about Pancakes"

"Ok"

Marc got the mix out and started to mix all the ingredients. While the pancakes were cooking Marc got the orange juice and poured it in Cody's cup.

"They're done"

"Ok" Cody said as he sat down at the table and began to eat.

In the middle of they're breakfast there was a knock on the door Marc got up to answer it, Maddie was standing there.

"Hey Marc, I didn't know you were here"

"Yep" Marc replied

"So have either of you seen Zack he was supposed to help me with something."

"He went down to see you about 45 minuets ago." Cody said.

"He didn't come"

"I hope he's ok Cody come with me and we'll look for your brother."

"Good idea" Cody replied.

"What should I do?" Maddie asked.

"You stay here in case he comes back."

"Good idea."

Marc and Cody went over to the elevator.

"Ok, we'll check every floor."

"Alright "

When they reached the top floor they saw London standing by the door.

"CLOSE THE DOOR CODY BEFORE SHE GETS ME!"

"The button isn't working!"

"OH NO!"

"Hi Marc."

"Hi London."

"So Do you wanna go shopping with me?"

"Gee London as much as I want to, I can't I'm babysitting the twins."

"Oh, they can come with and tell me how fabulous I look."

"No, sorry London, Marc was gonna take us too ummm.. the ummm… Zoo!"

"Eww is that the place that they keep all those dirty animals!"

"Umm… Yea but you can come." Marc said.

"And get these clothes dirty, not this girl."

When London Finally left they heard yelling in the opposite elevator.

"IT'S ZACK!"

"Zack get out here right Now!"

"I can't!"

"Why Not!"

"The elevator is stuck!"

"Well is some one up there with you?"

"YEA A LADY WITH VERY BAD BREATHE AND A GUY WHO'S CLOSTPHOBIC! EWW DUDE THESE ARE NEW CLOTHE!"

MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ATTACK OF THE KILLER CLIFFIES GOOD NEWS IS I KNOW LONGER HAVE WRITERS BLOCK…. I HOPE.


	4. Saving Zack

SAVING ZACK 

Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

"Don't Worry Zack We'll Save You!" Cody yelled.

"Good and hurry! Before this guy throws up again!"

London continued to click the button.

"London the elevators broken remember!" Marc stated.

"Now how will I get upstairs?"

"There is another elevator right there" Marc answered

"Oh… But I don't like that elevator!"

"What's the difference?"

"All the nasty people ride in that one"

"Then take the Stairs!"

"Umm… You may not have noticed but I'm wearing heels"

"So"

"I'm not walking up those stairs!"

"ok than.."

Arwin came running to the elevator.

"Hey Zack!"

"Yea" Zack replied.

"Did you click the button"

"WELL DUH WHAT KIND OF IDIOT WOULDN'T CLICK THE BUTTON!"

At that second the elevator opened.

"I didn't click the button." Zack said.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Good Idea."

Sorry it's so short


	5. Jealousy

Jealousy 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

Marc was on his way up the elevator with Cody when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head at the sight he thought he saw and he was right. Maddie was kissing a boy with red hair and freckles, he wore overalls with suspenders and thick lens in his dorky glasses.

"WHAT THE HECK IS SHE DOING KISSING HIM!"

"I don't know but she is way to good for him."

"UGH!"

Marc turned around and stormed to the elevator, Cody followed close behind. When they reached the 23rd floor Marc walked over to the door and flung it open. Zack quickly turned around to see how angry Marc was.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!" Zack yelled.

Marc just stormed out and walked into another room, Cody walked into the living room.

"What happened?" Zack asked.

"Maddie was kissing some guy!" Cody replied.

"WHAT? Who I'm going to tear them apart! Maddie is my future Wife!"

"No she's not."

"Yes she is!"

"Listen Marc is our friend we have to do something."

"Hmmmm…."

"Zack don't waste your time you won't come up with anything."

"HEY!"

"What?"

"Wait your right"

"Well, duh."

"I got it!"

"Ok what's the plan?"

"Ok we'll make Maddie jealous!"

"How?"

"We'll set Marc up with London!"

"Are you kidding! London won't go through with that plan!"

"We will trick her into thinking she is really going out with Marc."

"Marc won't like that."

Marc walked through the door at right that second.

"What won't I like?"

"Acting like your going out with London to make Maddie Jealous."

"That's A great Idea!"


	6. Fooling London

Fooling London

Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

Marc, Zack, and Cody all went to the elevator.

"Are you sure you want to do this Marc?" Cody asked.

"Well…"

"Yea because you know once you do it there's no turning back." Zack stated.

"I have too."

"Ok, then…."

Marc walked over to suite 2500 and knocked on the door. London instantly opened it."

"MARC! I MISSED YOU!"

"I saw you 15 minuets ago…"

"I know but it felt like 16."

Zack and Cody looked at her puzzled. London saw them.

"Oh, Don't worry boys it's love talk you'll understand someday."

"Ok….. Hey Marc wants to ask you something."

"Yea?"

"Well… I was wondering ummmm… Would you like to go out with me?"

"Marc I knew you'd come around."

"OOOH LET'S GO SHOPPING FOR MATCHING OUTFITS!"

"Ok, Oh and Maddie and her boyfriend can come with!"

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Oh that is a good idea… Us rich people need to spend more time with the needy."

She looked at Zack and Cody.

"Ohh… you do it all the time don't you Marc?"

"Hey we're not needy!" Zack stated.

"Have you seen what your wearing?"

Zack quickly thought of something.

"Well I'm the long lost Prince of Wales and this is the traditional outfit of the Richinese!"

"OHHH…………. Your royalty I'm so sorry Prince Zack." London said as she started to bow.

Sorry it took so long and it was so short Next will be a longer chapter I promise I don't know exactly where I'm going with this story but I guess will see.


	7. Meeting Amy

Meeting Amy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

"Hey London can we come with you to the mall?"

"I would be honored to have a Prince come with us."

She looked at Cody.

"And his servant"

"Hey if I'm his brother I'm a Prince too!"

"Oh.. ok.." London said as she bowed.

They all walked over to the elevator.

As they reached the Lobby the door opened revealing Maddie, The nerdy guy as some other girl with long brown hair and brown eyes.

Cody stood there with his mouth hanging open. Marc turned and saw what was happening so he pushed Cody's Jaw back up. He snapped out of it and grabbed Marc's arm and pulled him to another room.

"WHAT!"

"That girl"

"What about her?"

"She's beautiful!"

Marc looked around the corner at the girl who was now talking with London and Zack. Zack as always was trying his charm.

"Yea she looks ok." Marc said

"Okay? She's beautiful!"

"What ever dude now Let's just get back to the plan!"

They went back to the elevator.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around before." Marc said.

"My name is Amy" said the girl


	8. At the Mall

At the Mall.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

London, Zack, Cody, Maddie, Amy, and Marc were all standing in the lobby.

"Would you three like to go to the mall with us?"

"SURE!" Maddie said.

"Good Maddie you can tell me what dress looks best for the ball tommorow!" London said excitedly.

"There's a ball tommorow?" Maddie asked.

"Yea... you didn't know?" London said.

"Oh... man I need a date."

_Man I need to ask Marc before someone else does._

"Hello?"

"Huh... oh sorry I was thinking" Maddie said.

"I said are you coming to the mall or not." Marc said.

"Yea. Speaking of the ball."

"I wasn't speaking of the ball."

"Now that you mention it. Would you go with me?"

_Hmmmm... What is she trying to do I saw her kissing that guy. Ohhh... She is gonna ditch me because I haven't talked to her all week._

"Umm... No I'm going with my girlfriend" Marc said trying not to gag at the though of dating London.

Maddie looked at Marc who was now holding London's hand.

_HOW COULD HE DATE HER! I LOVED HIM LAST TIME AND SHE MADE HIM SICK! Oh It is so on!_

"Fine I was going with Steve anyways."

"Who is Steve." Marc, Zack, Cody, and London exclaimed

The nerdy guy than rose his hand.

"Ohhhh..."

"Right Steve?"

"Ummm... Ok."

"Amy you can come too!" Maddie said.

"I would but I don't have a date."

"Oh... It's fine will find some Janitor." London said.

Amy looked at her with menacing eyes.

"She is Not going with a janitor." Maddie said.

"Oh. Than I guess your not going." London Said.

"Yes she is She can go with one of the twins!" Maddie said.

"Ok. Amy which one of these lucky bachelors do you choose?" Marc said.

Cody and Zack raised there hands.

"Hmmm... Hard choice. I guess I'll go with this one." Amy said pointing at Zack.

"Yay!"

"Wait Amy are you sure. Cody is just as good... Maybe even better"

"I'm sure."

"Ok."

They all got in the limo and went to the mall.

"Hey Zack help me pick out a dress." Amy Called.

"Yea Steve help me pick one too!"

"And me Marc." London said.

As Marc was about to walk over Cody grabbed his shirt.

"What now Cody?"

"WHY DO GIRLS LIKE ZACK MORE THAN ME!"

"WOW!" Interesting question.

"Well..."

"Hmm... It really may be a 50/50 chance that they choose him. I mean you are twins." Marc implied.

"Well I still need a date!"

London over heard the conversation.

"Cody, You can go with Ivana She'll be so thrilled."

"He's Not going with a dog London!"

"Don't worry buddy we'll find you a date."

"Ok... Promise?"

"I promise. Now come help me live through the tourcher of telling London how she looks."

When they were done London had 20 Bags while all the other girls had one. She had Marc and Cody carry ten each.

When they finally put London's clothe away Cody remembered the ball.

"Marc, so are we gonna look for a date?"

"Sure Let's go"


	9. At The Ball

At the ball

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life Of Zack and Cody.

It was the night of the ball the aroma of Lobster filled the room people surrounded the punch bowl which had a tiny bit of alchohol in it and it had ornage slices floating in the fizzing juice. Every one walked in.

First Was Zack and Amy. Amy was wearing a long slick Pink dress that shimmered when the light reflected off the crystals of the Chandalers.

Maddie and Steve were next, Maddie was wearing a flowing blue gown that was sparkled at the top and had lace around the color.

London Dragged Marc in who also dragged Cody who didn't have a date because they couldn't find one. London was wearing a slick gold dressed that was very flamboyint and was covered in diamonds.

Cody managed to get free and walk to the side. London grabbed Marc's arm and started to dance Marc looked to the direction Cody walked in he knew something was wrong Cody just sat there shaking his head.

"London I need to talk to Cody."

"Ok."

Marc walked over to the table and tapped him on the shoulder. Cody turned around and Marc noticed he was almost in tears.

"Mind if I have a seat?"

"Go ahead."

Marc pulled up a chair by Cody and sat down. Maddie walked up she noticed Cody too.

"Cody, What's wrong."

"Don't worry about it Maddie just go back to your date and have fun."

"Ok. Just tell me later Marc"

"Alright."

Maddie nodded her head and turned to walk back to Steve.

"Anyways Cody, What's the matter"

"Nobody likes me they all like Zack"

"Cody That's not true."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not so don't say that."

Marc started to rub his back to stop him from crying. It worked Cody was pouring out his feelings.

When he was done Marc patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry Cody all the girls in Paris Love guys like you!"

"Really"

"Yea."

Marc walked over to London and started dancing again.

Cody was watching Zack he couldn't take it anymore he walked over to Zack who was at the punch bowl.

"Do you think I can dance with her once?"

"No. She didn't pick you it's enough that we share the same face I'm not going to share my date too."

This made Cody really mad and he was about to do something he would regret He took the punch bowl and dumped it over Zack's head.

The scene was not missed by anyone including Mr.Moseby who Grabbed him by the shoulder and was about To take him to his office for a talk.


	10. Saving Cody

Saving Cody

Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

Marc ran over to his date and pulled her to the the group of friends.

"Be careful this dress wrinkles easily!" London Exclaimed.

Marc got everyones on attention.

"Ok, Here's the plan we got to save Cody." Marc said.

"Forget it I'm not saving him he dumped punch on me!"

"Ok, then your the one that will get in trouble."

"Wait What?" Zack asked.

"Yea your his older brother you should have been watching out for him and everyone knows it"

"Ok, I guess we do have to save him."

"Marc, It's probably your fault!" Maddie Yelled

"Whoa! Maddie you better back off my man!" London Said

Marc held London back.

"Maddie what do you mean it's my fault!"

"You were the last one talking to him! You probably said something that led to the act!"

"HEY! MADDIE YOU BETTER GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT!"

"My facts... Maybe you haven't noticed but your dating London!"

London turned around as clueless as ever.

"You called."

"So Your dating a nerd!"

"Yea but your dating a clueless air head!"

"That's it if you don't want to help Cody then go ahead and stay here with your friend and your nerdy boyfriend!"

"Hey my boyfriend is a better boyfriend than you ever were!"

"Oh Really In what way?"

"Example one" Maddie said as she grabbed Steve and Started to kiss him.

"Oh, it is so on!" Marc grabbed London and started to kiss her!

"Hey me too." Zack said as he grabbed Amy.

"I don't think so!" Amy said as she pushed him back.

"Will you two stop it! We need to save Cody remember!"

Marc let go of London and turned toward Zack.

"Your right come on you two!" Marc said as he pulled Zack and London into the lobby. He could see a figure pacing while another was just sitting there. You could easily hear yelling through the door.

"Ok, here's the plan London you get Mr. Moseby distracted."

"How? Tell him there's a spider in your room or something!"

"Ok."

"Zack you and I will hide until London and Moseby go upstairs."

"Alright."

London walked over to the office door and knocked.

Mr. Moseby opened the door.

"Yes?"

"THERE'S A SPIDER IN MY ROOM!"

London Grabbed his arm and pulled him to her suite.

"Ok now on with the plan."

Marc walked over to the door and knocked.

Cody opened it.

"Come on!" Marc said as he grabbed Cody's hand and ran out the door of the hotel. Zack was following them across the street to the Lobby of the St. Mark.

"Hi we need a suite"

"Ok."

The desk person gave them a Key

"LETS GO"

And they all ran to they're new suite.


	11. Meeting Alex

Meeting Alex

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

They went to the room. Which was much bigger than the suites at the Tipton. The amount of time they were in there Marc was listening to the boys yelling at each other. He had to literally divide the room in half with Masking Tape. But when he went to get it he took one of the Twins with him so they wouldn't kill each other that's how it was he always had to have a twin with him. When he got back Cody had already found out where the exact point of half the room was the bathroom was a free zone for both. Marc took the tape and divided it. Zack had the tv and the bathroom on his side. Cody didn't care he had a bed all Zack had was a couch. That night Zack was snoring. Which kept Marc and Cody up the whole time.

"Marc" Cody whispered.

"Huh?"

"I gotta go to the Bathroom."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"Well than go."

"I can't"

"Why?"

"The door to the bathroom is on Zack's side and he said no stepping foot on his side."

"Hmmm..."

"Hurry and Think I got to go bad."

"I got it."

"What?"

"I'll bring you to the bathroom and when your done tell me and I'll bring you back."

"Marc I'm not allowed to go on his side."

"I know I'll Carry you."

"Ok."

Marc walked over to Cody's bed and attempted to pick him up he wasn't that strong but just strong enough. He picked up Cody and took him to the Bathroom. He shut the door and went back to his bed until Cody told him to bring him back. Marc got up and Carried him back.

Marc then realized he was gonna be doing a lot of carrying. The door out of the Suite Was on Cody's side.

The next morning Marc woke up to the smell of Pancakes and Beacon.

"Marc bring me to the door so I can eat."

Marc walked over to her and carried Zack over. Cody was already down there.

Marc went and got ready he joined the other two downstairs. They were sitting at different tables. Marc sat with Cody.

"Zack Get over here."

"Forget it I'm not sitting with him!"

"That's it we need to sort this out!"

Zack came over and sat with them Marc was sorting it out and they were fine. At that time another guy came in and asked where his suite was.

"We don't know we got here yesterday."

"Oh let's hang out some time."

"Alright I guess" Marc said.

"My name's Alex by the way"

"Oh well I'm Marc, This is Zack and Cody." Marc said.


	12. Making up with Maddie

Making up with Maddie

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

""Marc that's it! Zack and I are friends again it's time for you and Maddie to forgive and forget"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"It's 2:00 in the morning and everyones asleep."

"Well not everyone."

"What do you mean."

"Look" Cody said pointing to the couch that Zack and Alex were sitting on.

"Alex go to your suite it's 2:00 A.M."

"Does he have too" Zack asked.

"Yes. Because you need to sleep."

"Alright bye Alex."

"Bye."

Zack finally went to sleep.

In the morning Marc, Cody, and Zack all went back to the Tipton. Luckily They were no longer in trouble London told Moseby that if Cody get's in trouble I'm telling daddy what happened at the dance. Moseby agreed to let it go. Zack and Cody had to drag Marc to the Candy Counter.

"Yea?"

"Marc needs to tell you something."

"Ok, what" Maddie said directing her attention to Marc.

"I need to tell you something"

"Well I kinda figured."

"How?"

"Cody just told me"

"Oh yea"

"Well anyways what I was going to say was."

"I'm Sorry" Maddie and Marc both said in unison.

Maddie wrapped her arms around Marc's neck and started to kiss him. Marc Let it continue as he held Maddie close and kept kissing her. She was on the other side of the counter so it didn't work that well. Maddie really wanted this to work so she climbed on the counter and continued to kiss him.

Alex walked through the lobby door right when the Scene was going on.

"WHAT THE HECK?"

Cody ran over to Alex.

"Don't ask"

"CUT OUT THIS NON-SENSE RIGHT NOW!" Mr. Moseby yelled as London came through the elevator door and Saw the scene.

"Maddie Get Off My boyfriend!" London said pulling Marc back.

"Marc got out of her grasp and started to kiss Maddie again"

London pulled him back. "What are you doing!."

"I'm sorry" Marc said. You see I was using you to get back at Maddie.

London took off running toward the elevator crying and up to her Suite.

"Don't worry Marc she'll get over it" she said as she tried to kiss Marc again.

"No Maddie I need to apologize."

"I'll be waiting for you."


	13. London's Secret

London's Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

"Come on Marc" Marc said while signaling Zack, Cody, and Alex to come with him.

They all got into the elevator and Made there way up to the top floor. They finally reached the top floor and made it to London's door but they heard laughing.

"Ok, is it just me or is she not crying?"

"She's not hold on let me get closer to the door." Cody said as he rested his head against the door.

"Yea he totally bought it... I know... Are you kidding... I was only dating him to make Maddie mad... Yea so now we can be together again Todd... That's right no more sharing me."

Cody looked at Marc.

"This isn't good."

"What!"

"London was only dating you to make Maddie mad!"

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope."

"That Snobby brat."

"Now that you know the real London, Let's think of a plan."

"I got it!"

Every one looked at Alex.

"You have a plan?" Marc said.

"Yea but we need that candy girl and one of her friends."

"He name is Maddie and How about Amy." Cody Said.

"That would be great anyways here's the plan. Amy and Maddie will be down in the lobby Talking about London's boyfriend. Maddie will act like he's cheating on her with him. Then I will call and Break up with her over the phone."

"That just might work. You sound Just Like Todd." Cody Replied.

"So it's settled will start our plan tomorrow morning"


	14. Pay Back

Pay Back

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody

Zack, Cody, Amy, Maddie, Alex, and Marc were all in the lobby they were about to put the plan into action.

Suddenly London came through the elevator everyone ran to they're positions. London walked over to the Candy counter. And snapped her fingers.

"Gloss me Candy girl."

Maddie handed her a clear tube which really had super glue in it. It was an extra part of the plan Maddie made up.

"Thanks" London said as she started to put it on her lips. Amy started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing"

London Looked at Maddie.

"No offense but your friends and Idiot!"

"Maddie this isn't my lip gloss it smells different!"

"That's because I bought you new lip gloss that makes your brain bigger so you will be smarter."

"Oh is there any special procedures for it to work?"

"Yea you keep your mouth closed for... an hour."

"Ok." London said and she turned around and began to walk away.

"Your right Todd should have dumped her a long time ago!"

London quickly turned around

"What did you SAY!" London Screamed.

"What? You do remember Todd broke up with you don't you?"

"He did NOT!"

That was Alex's clue he dialed Londons Cell number and made his voice deeper. London answered.

"Hello"

"Hello"

"Todd is that you"

"Yea it's me" Alex Lied.

"These girls think you broke up with me"

"Well you see that's what I called about."

"What?"

"It's over your teeth aren't white enough" Alex said and he hanged up the phone.

London Ran off Crying. But Amy put her foot on Her dress and it ripped off.

London Screamed and ran off again.

"We DID IT" Cody Exclaimed.


	15. London's Sorry

London's Sorry

Disclaimer:I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

London was in her suite crying she really wanted to know why Todd broke up with her.

She picked up her phone and checked the menu. The screen flashed the words new number so London looked at her caller I.D. It read unknown name.

"Hmm... I guess Todd got a new phone." So she called the number on the phone and Alex answered.

"Hello?" Alex said.

"Hey Todd this is London."

Alex realized that this was a call meant for Todd so he tried to be the most like him.

"Um.. What do you want?"

"I wanted to know why you broke up with ME!"

"Because you did that mean thing to Marc and Maddie."

"If I apologize and tell them what I did. Can we go back out."

"Yea."

"Ok, I will"

London hanged up the phone the glue was starting to get stickier.

London ran to the lobby where she saw Marc, Zack, Cody, Alex, and Amy all sitting on the couch.

"Marc, Can I talk to you?"

"Do you have an appointment" Cody said.

"Marc your a doctor?"

"no..." Marc said as he rolled his eyes.

"Than why do I need an appointment?"

"You don't."

"Well than why did Cody say I did?"

"Just forget about It London what do you need to tell me?"

"I need to talk to you alone."

"Anything you can say to Marc you can say in front of Cody and I" Zack said.

"Ok." London Led Marc, Zack and Cody to the doors.

"Ok, the truth is I only went out with you too get Maddie Angry."

"NO! Really?" Marc said sarcastically.

"It's true. Will you forgive me."

"Yea.. But I'm not the one you need to apologize to" Marc said pointing to Maddie who was reading the super glue she just realized if the glue got wet is automatically sticks.

London walked over to Maddie.

"Maddie."

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry for making you jealous."

"It's ok."

"Good now give me some water."

Maddie handed over the water when she realized London had the glue on her lips. But it was to late! London already soaked her lips.


	16. Marc Goes Home

Marc goes home

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

"LONDON NOO! Don't drink that!" Maddie Yelled.

"What?" London replied.

"You have super glue on your lips we tricked you into thinking is was lip gloss."

"Oh. My lips got stuck together a long time ago I'm fine now."

"Ok, than"

Marc, checked his calender.

"Wow!"

"What?" Cody asked.

"I'm leaving tomorrow I guess I lost track of time."

"Oh... Whenever you come it always seems like you leave the next day." Zack said.

"I know it's hard to believe it's been so long."

"So what should we do?"

"I think we should go clean your suite that you two messed up AGAIN!"

"That was ZACK!" Cody said.

"Was not!"

"was too!'

"was not!"

"was too."

"I don't care who it was the point is you will both will get in trouble. Now let's get to work!"

"Ok."

They all ran upstairs and cleaned they finally finished.

"Ok, what do you wanna do now?"

"Let's pack"

"ok" They packed Marc's suitcase and went swimming for the rest of the day. When they were done they all went back to the Suite to find Carrie sitting in the dining room.

"Marc, you really kept this place clean. It's cleaner than when I left. Too bad your leaving tomorrow."

They all went to sleep and the next morning Carrie drove Marc to the airport with Zack, Cody, Alex, Amy and Maddie.

"Now boarding flight 2356 to Paris. I repeat now boarding flight 2356 to Paris." The intercom announced.

"Well that's me" Marc said.

"Bye" Everyone said.

"WAIT A Minuite YOU LIVE IN PARIS!" Alex said.

"yea"

"So do I"

"wow so I guess were taking the same flight."

"Yea."

"Hey you were the one who yelled weren't you?"

"I'd rather not answer"

"Marc when can we come to Paris?" Cody asked.

"How about in July?" Marc answered.

"Ok."

"Bye Marc" Maddie said as she led him into a Passionate kiss.

"Bye" he said as he and Alex boarded the plane.

As soon as he was in he saw the same girl who sat by him at first.

"HI!"

"Not again"

"Alex Can you help me for a second?"

"Yea"

"Ok, open this closet door." Marc said grabbing the girls arm.

"Hey what are you doing?"

Marc pushed her into the closet and took a broom and Locked it shut.

"Why did you do that."

"You did want a quiet flight right?"

"Yea."

"Than trust me we did the right thing."


End file.
